Georgia
Basics In the Republic of Georgia three GSM networks are operating: * MagtiCom * Geocell * Beeline A forth operator Silknet is on CDMA standard only and therefore off the list. 2G is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G up to DC-HSPA+ on 2100 MHz and 4G/LTE started on all 3 networks on 800 and 1800 MHz in Georgia. The special situation in the breakaway Republics of Abkhazia and of South Ossetia which are linked to the Russian phone system and different operators''' is addressed at the end of the article. '''MagtiCom MagtiCom is the market leader in the country. 4G/LTE started in 2015 in major cities on 1800 MHz and is now extended to 800 MHz. They have the best coverage in the country. LTE covers 90% of population in 2016 already: Coverage map. Their prepaid SIM cards are called Magti, Bali or Bani and sold in their stores (Store locator). They are sold for 5 GEL with the same credit preloaded. 'Data feature packs' Default rate outside packages is 0.70 GEL per MB. To connect or disconnect internet service, type *107#. They offer two daily packages: * 10 MB: 0.20 GEL * 70 MB: 0.50 GEL When using more per day, speed will be throttled. Activation is by *117#. These monthly packs are offered: In order to purchase the internet package, dial:*111# or *100# . After 30 days the unused megabytes shall be kept for another 7 days and can be added to the next purchase of the new internet package. 'SIM sizes' *mini and micro SIM available, nano-SIM (4FF). 'Internet settings' *APN: 3g.ge 'More information' *Website in English: MagtiCom *Internet plan details on MagtiCom.ge 'Geocell' Geocell, owned by Swedish TeliaSonera and Turkish Turkcell is the 2nd network in the country. It started with 4G/LTE in 2015 and is available in Tbilisi, Gudauri, Bakuriani and Kazbegi in 2016 on 1800 MHz.. 'Availability' SIM card is available in their stores (Store locator). 5 GEL for SIM card with 5 GEL credit. For LTE you need a new LTE-enabled SIM card. Existing customers can replace their SIMs at operator shops and will get a free 500 MB mobile internet traffic bundle. 'Data feature packs' Default data is charged at 0.70 GEL per MB. They offer a Smartphone pack of 70 MB daily for 0.50 GEL. Activation is by *008. Using more, data is throttled or re-activate again. These monthly bundles are offered: After spending the internet pack`s volume before its expiration date, subscriber will be charged with 0.15 GEL per MB. After the expiration of internet bundle, subscriber will be charged with 0.7 GEL per MB. To check the spent traffic amount and the expiration date, send SMS to the number 7072 with the text: ? or dial *135# and follow instructions. Tourist SIM In July 2016 Geocell introduced a special offer for tourists called "All Inclusive". The price of the package totals GEL 20 and it comes with 30 minutes of international calls to most internatl. destinations, unlimited calls and SMS to all Georgian networks, as well as 2 GB mobile internet traffic. Top-ups are possible using scratch cards on the prepaid LaiLai network of the operator, as well as over terminals in Geocell's shops. The initial bundle is valid for 15 days. To activate SIM card, call 7010 and follow the instructions or dial *100#. 'SIM sizes' *mini-SIM and micro-SIM available 'Internet settings' *APN: internet 'More information' *Website: Geocell in English 'Beeline' Russian-owned Beeline operated by Mobitel is the smallest operator in the country. But it still has good coverage in 2G and 4G, but no 3G so far. In 2016 Beeline aquired a 3G license and plans to launch a 3G coverage in March 2017: Coverage map 'Availability' SIM card is available for 3.00 GEL for SIM card with 3 GEL credit in their stores (Store locator) 'Data feature packs' Default data is at 0.70 GEL per MB. They offer these monthly packages are on 4G/LTE, where available: Check your internet balance with *106#. All packages auto-renew, if not stopped. 'SIM sizes' *mini-SIM and micro-SIM available 'Internet settings' * APN: internet.ge.beeline.net 'More information' *Website: Beeline in English Abkhazia The breakaway Republic of Abkhazia uses the Russian (+7) instead of the Georgian phone system. They use Russian Ruble (RUB) instead of Georgian Lari (GEL) as their main currency. There are 2 local mobile operators * A-mobile * Aquafon The latest one being the largest and having wider coverage. A SIM card costs about 200 RUB, incl. 150 RUB of preloaded credits, and there are special rates for travelers, no ID is required for card purchase and almost all available plans are prepaid. Both operators offer 4G/LTE that is available almost in all towns on 800 MHz frequency (Band 20). Foreign SIM cards usually don't work in the country with the exception of Russian operators MTS, Beeline, MegaFon. Aquafon Aquafon is the first and leading mobile operator in Abkhazia. Coverage Map Their prepaid plans called "Universal", "Aquamarine" and "Orange" sold in their stores (list). All these plans are mainly for voice calls, but you can attach a data package: They also offer the special data plan called "My Choice" (Мой выбор 4G). It is sold for 50 RUB for the card and 630 RUB of mandatory top-up. It has default data rate at 0.10 RUB per 1 Mb. They offer these monthly data packs for "My Choice" plan: * APN: internet * Website: http://www.aquafon.com/ (in Russian only) A-mobile A-mobile is the smaller provider in Abkhazia with still good coverage on the coast (coverage map) up to 4G/LTE. Like the market leader, they have SIM cards for voice called A+ Ultra, Resort, Easyplus or Avantgarde a special data SIM card for tables and modems and a visitor SIM at even lower rates than Aquafon. They are sold in their shops:(list) for 50 Rub. plus 200 Rub. connection fee. For data, they offer these "unlimited" daily rates: * 100 MB: 30 Rub. * 200 MB: 55 Rub. * 300 MB: 75 Rub. Activation is by USSD code *3344#. These monthly packages are offered: * 100 MB: 150 Rub. * 300 MB: 360 Rub. * 500 MB: 500 Rub. * 1 GB: 800 Rub. * 2 GB. 1400 Rub. * 3 GB. 1650 Rub. * 4 GB: 1800 Rub. * 5 GB: 2000 Rub. * 10 GB: 3500 Rub. * 15 GB: 4500 Rub. * 20 GB: 5000 Rub. * 30 GB: 6000 Rub. * 50 GB: 7500 Rub. Activation is by USSD code *0433#. For tourist, they offer their "Guest" tariff with calls to Russia and internet. SIM card is 250 Rub. with 200 Rub. credit. Activation is through *0440#. You can buy following packages: * 1 GB, 10 mins to Russia, 50 network mins for 7 days: 333 Rub. * 3 GB, 30 mins to Russia, 100 network mins for 14 days: 555 Rub. * 4 GB, 50 mins to Russia, 200 network mins for 30 days: 777 Rub. APN: internet.a-mobile.biz Website: http://www.a-mobile.biz South Ossetia '''(Tskhinvali Region) The Republic of South Ossetia is closely linked to Russia. Mobile phone service there is under the monopoly held by a branch of [[Russia#MegaFon .28.D0.9C.D0.B5.D0.B3.D0.B0.D0.A4.D0.BE.D0.BD.29|Russian-owned operator '''MegaFon]], '''formerly known locally as '''Ostelecom. Ostelecom was founded in 2004 and in 2009 telecoms giant MegaFon took a majority stake in the operator. The company was subsequently rebranded as MegaFon, with 3G and 4G/LTE network launches taking place in 2011 and 2013, respectively. However the rates are very different from their Russian counterpart and are generally much more expensive than in Russia. For more information check the website: osetia.megafon.ru (in Russian only). Category:Country Category:CDMA Category:Beeline Category:Asia Category:MegaFon